Just Dance!
by ErisandDysnomia
Summary: My OC Cali and her camp loosen up a little in the CDC, who knew that iPod was actually going to come in handy?  rated for language! Enjoy! Oh, and strictly for laughing :D Happy Early Easter!


**Author's note!: Okay, so, this here scene, I really really really really really REALLY wanted to put into my next chapter, but alas, it didn't fit at all. But I HAD to do this, so look at it this way my little Zombies, here's an early Easter present from Auntie Eris (ironic, considering I'm probably younger then most of my readers xD) but I digress, enjoy the drunken fun of the CDC! Inspired by Lady Gaga, my desire to embarrass the fuck out of Norman Reedus, and the AMC video "Hanging with Steven Yeun", because it has Daryl and Carl's Decontamination Dance!**

**Disclaimer!: I don't own TWD, or Just Dance by Lady Gaga, Boot-Scootin'-Boogie by Brooks and Dunn, Dear Bobbie by Yellowcard or Baby Got Back by Sir-Mix-A-Lot**

**Oh, and this one's in third person POV, just for fun :D You don't have to read my story to understand what's going on either, just know that they're dunk!**

Cali looked at the content, if not a little drunken faces of her beloved Camp Clueless. It was at that moment that she realized what a Godsend the CDC was, it gave them a chance to be human again. And they deserved it! They had fought tooth and nail to get here, and they deserved a break.

_Actually, _Cali thought _They deserve to have a little fun_

"Glenn!" she nudged her Asian as he looked like he was drifting off into his food. "Glenn!"

"Sorry ma'am, but it says here you ordered it with sausage, not bacon." he slurred in response. Cali rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, I need your help!"

"With what?"

"Some technological shit!"

"That's so racist! Just because I'm Asian, means that I know how to work technology?"

"Of course not! You're good with technology because you're smart. Your penis is small cuz your Asian."

"I fucking hate you."

"Hate me later, this is fun!" she pulled Glenn to where the camp had piled their bags, and tore though until she found hers. Grinning, she reveled her prize.

Her iPod.

"Help me see if Jenner knows how to plug this in, that way we can give Camp Clueless some fun!"

"Alright, that might actually be nice." Glenn nodded and the pair walked back into the room, where everyone was roaring with laughter again. Cali ran up to the Good Doctor, and whispered in his ear.

Jenner stared at the wide eyed girl with the bright smile in front of him. He could grant her request, all he had to do was plug the device in. it didn't use electricity, because the power came from the girl's device. She wanted to do this for her family.

It was the most human thing he'd experienced in a long time.

"Alright." He nodded, and took the device from her. Her grin widened, and she walked back over to the table, looking smug.

"What's got you all a flutter there, California?" Dale asked, and amused look on his face. Cali looked like she was about ready to break out into song.

"Dance party!" She threw her hands in the air, and everyone stared for a few minutes, before responding.

"Dance party?" Rick asked, looking more interested then he had expected.

"Yes! I got my iPod hooked up! Come on people! This is an old people celebration, and you know what? Me, Glenn, Sophia and Carl, we ain't digging it."

"Oh I know you did not just call the rest of us old!" Jacqui smirked from where she was sitting. Cali matched her expression.

"Prove me wrong…_ma'am._"

"Oh, it's on now!" Lori stood up. "Doctor, if you don't mind."

Jenner looked with contained amusement at the group of people. He just pressed the play button.

_Just dance! It's gonna be okay!_

_Da da do do _

_Just dance! Spin that record babe!_

_Da da do do!_

"Just Dance!" Sophia squeeled and jumped out of her seat. She grabbled Carl's hand and the two of them began jumping around together, laughing. Glenn's face lit up and he grabbed Cali's hand and the two of them began fist pumping to the song.

The rest of Camp Clueless stared at the speakers.

"What in the hell is this shit?" Shane asked as the techno continued to pour from the speakers. Cali and Glenn stared at them.

"Lady Gaga!"

"Who th' fuck is tha'?" Daryl finally came up from his bottle downing, and looked around, as if just realizing there was music playing.

Cali faced palmed, and walked back over to Jenner. She picked up her iPod and scrolled through her music, looking for something the Sheltered Southerners would recognize. Finally, her thumb stopped mid air. "Bingo!"

_Out in the country past the city limits sign_

_Well there's a honky tonk near the county line_

_The joint starts jumpin everynight when the sun goes down_

_They got whiskey women music & smoke_

_It's where all the cowboys go to boot scootin' boogie_

"Now we're talking!" Lori smiled, and pulled her husband over to a less crowed area, and the two of them joined up and began the dance that went with it. Shane, T-Dog, Jacqui, Andrea and Dale were quick to follow. The kids of the Camp stared in confusion.

"Where did they learn that?"

"I feel like I'm in high school musical or something."

"Come on guys." Cali grinned. "It doesn't look hard at all." she grabbed Carl's hand, and Glenn grabbed Sophia's, and they all did their best to try and pick up the dance the older generation of the camp was throwing down.

_Yeah, heel, toe, docie doe come on baby let's go boot scootin_

_Oh, Cadilac black jack, baby meet me outback we're gonna boogie_

_Oh get down, turn around go to town-_

"Boot scootin' boogie!" They all sang.

Cali wished so bad she had her video camera. "Hey!" She called over to Jenner and Daryl, who were both watching with mixed emotion on their face. "You coming or what!"

"I don't dance." Was the response from both men.

"Yeah, well it's about time you started. I mean, come on! What are you afraid of? That this will end up on Youtube? Get over here!"

"Sorry, I gotta keep an eye on these…power levels here…" Jenner lied through his teeth. Daryl glared at him.

"Damn you."

"Well?" Cali jumped out of formation and walked over to Daryl. "What's your excuse?"

"Gotta keep an eye on these…whiskey levels here…" he smirked and brought the bottle back up to his lips. Cali reached out and snatched the bottle from him. "Hey!"

"You can have this back if you dance!"

"Come on dude! You're a hick, square dance or something!" Glenn called.

"Hey chink! Yer lucky I'm too drunk tuh chase you!"

"Whiskey for a dance!" Cali grinned. Daryl growled, but made no movement. Cali sighed, and took the whiskey back to formation with her, where she passed it to Glenn, who took a drink and passed the bottle on.

"Yeah, get down, turn around, go to town, Boot scootin' boogie!" the camp drunkenly sang as the song ended.

"Oh God, that was fun." Andrea laughed, her hand on Dale's shoulder. Lori was laughing, and even Shane was in a better mood.

No one touched the iPod as the next song started playing.

_Do you remember when,_

_How long has it been?_

_1945 you opened my blue eyes,_

_To see a whole new life._

The mellow tone of Yellowcard filled the area, and Rick bowed slightly at his wife. "Will you dance with me?"

"Of course baby." She smiled and took his hand.

Dale asked Andrea, who nodded. T-Dog grabbed Jacqui, who laughed. Shane smiled at Carol, and asked her to dance with him. The single mother blushed, but accepted his hand. Carl looked down at his shoes when he asked Sophia, who blushed like her mother, and agreed to dance with her friend.

Glenn offered Cali a drunken hand, and Cali laughed, and wrapped her arms around Glenn shoulders and he placed his hands on her waist.

_Do you remember when,_

_I told you this that night,_

_That if you're by my side,_

_When everyday begins,_

_I'll fall for you again._

_I made a promise when,_

_I told you this that night. _

Cali was swaying with her drunken Asian as she felt him stop. Daryl was standing next to the two of them, looking more embarrassed then anything. "Ya mind?" He mumbled to Glenn.

Glenn grinned like the Cheshire Cat, and backed away slowly. "Good evening you two." He made it to the table, before he promptly passed out into his food, like he had been wanting to since the drinking started.

Cali smiled at Daryl, and crossed her arms. "Well?"

"Ya serious?"

"I wanna fell special too."

"God damn ya." He growled. "Nia, will you dance with me?"

"Of course, Mr. Dixon." She smiled and took his hand, and wrapped her arms around his neck, same as she had Glenn, except this time, when she felt the arms wrap around her waist, and when she was pulled towards his body, her face turned red slightly.

_And I'll be fine._

_Cause when I die, then I die loving you._

_It's alright, I'll be fine._

_Cause when I die then I die loving you,_

_Loving you, loving you._

"Ya got sum really gay music ther' Nia." Daryl snickered as the song continued to play. Cali stood her ground.

"My music rocks. It must if you wanted to come dance with me."

"I want my whiskey back."

"Nice try Daryl, but I don't have the bottle anymore. It's on the table, where Rick put it." Cali smirked at him, and he just shook his head and laughed. He'd been caught, plain and simple.

She looked up at the hunter, and smiled. "Thank you."

"Wha' fer?"

"Dancing with me, saving me from that tree. Saving me from dying alone." She informed him, and with a yawn, rested her head against his shoulder. Daryl wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Not a problem. Trus' me. Camp would've been a little more borin' without you." He smiled.

"Of course it would. I'm amazing." She slurred, her breath ghosting over his neck.

"Yer sumthin' alrigh'." He muttered, and she lifted her head, and glared at him.

"Well that was rude."

"Sorry." he answered, anything but.

"Prove it." her lips contorted into a smirk. Daryl raised an eyebrow, then leaned down. Cali could feel his breath nearing her lips. She leaned her head foreword a little and-

_I like big butts and I cannot lie_

_You other brothers can't deny_

_When a girl walks up with an itty bitty waist_

_And a round thing in your face you get _

_Sprung! _

Daryl jumped away, and stared at Dr. Jenner, with the rest of the Camp, a collective confused look on their faces.

Dr. Jenner only held up his hands in his defense, and pointed at Glenn, who wasn't as passed out as everyone thought, as Glenn stood on the table, and sang along with the song.

"So fellas!" he cried, pointing out at the crowd.

"Yeah?" the men of the camp answered back, to the shock of their partners.

"Fellas!"

"Yeah!"

"Does your girlfriend got the butt?" Glenn held a hand up his ears.

"Hell yeah!" Carl called, louder then the rest.

"Oh my God." Lori moaned.

"I second that!" Cali managed from where she had fallen on her ass from laughter. Glenn was now crumping on that table.

"My anaconda don't want none unless you've got buns, hun!" He pointed out at the woman.

"I think it's about time we put that one to bed." Jacqui laughed.

"I've got it." Cali sniggered, looking at Daryl with an apologetic look on her face. Then she coaxed Glenn of the table. He threw his arm around her, and walked with her towards the rooms.

"That was a good idea." He grinned, looking up at Cali. Cali only rolled her eyes once more at her friend.

"You are so drunk."

"I might not be as drunk as you think…" His grin turned devilish.

"What are you talking about? You got up on a table and sexy danced to 'Baby Got Back'!"

"Yeah, I could've done that because I'm drunk…or I could've done that because I saw Daryl about to kiss you and it was an excellent opportunity to be a cock block."

Cali dropped the drunk Asian on the floor, and growled. "You are a dick."

"I'm not a dick, I just take each and every opportunity presented to me." Glenn winked from the floor.

"I fucking hate you."

**So, for my readers, new chapter should be up within the next day, and with a surpise, you won't see coming, and for anyone who just happened to read this, I hope you like it! :D**

**So, please review :D**


End file.
